YuGiOh 5D's: Guns and Roses
by kenji1104
Summary: Set in the Old and untamed west! Join Yusei and his friends in their adventure in this alternate universe as they encounter the cruelty of the Wild West! Will Yusei accomplish his quest for revenge? Chapter 3 out and hiatus for the time being.
1. Prologue

**Guns and Roses**

**An Old Western 5D's story**

**By: kenji1104**

**Prologue**

* * *

><p><strong>Here comes the prologue of Guns and Roses! Enjoy and review!<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>In the Year 1897…<strong>

"Are we there yet?" A 8 year old boy said from inside the stagecoach.

"Almost Yusei and you'll be seeing our new home." Yusei's mother said with a kind smile, Yusei sighed and took a peek outside to look at his father controlling the four horses that were pulling their carriage.

The young Yusei sat back on the seats and placed his hands on his knees.

His mother saw the sadness in his eyes and decided to comfort him.

"Don't worry Yusei, I know it pains you in leaving your friends back at our old home but please you must understand…"

"That some crazy bandits robbed and burned the bank dad is working in." Yusei said, he heard this from his mother several times already and her cheering him up on didn't do any progress to clear him from his sorrow.

Mrs. Fudo just sat there and looked down, it didn't work…

The young Yusei just stared outside, seeing the barren desert with different plant life and animals such as coyotes and wild birds. It's so boring…

Suddenly, a bullet passed by him, he felt that the bullet missed only for a few inches. Yusei's mother screamed and pulled Yusei down, using her body to shield Yusei if anything comes to harm him.

"BANDITS!" They could hear Yusei's father shout and the horses started getting noisy as they felt the carriage was going faster.

Yusei closed his eyes, he hated hearing the sound of guns blazing, he just wants it to go away, and he couldn't stop the tears that were forming in his eyes. He was so afraid…

"JUST HIDE! YUSEI!" He heard his father shout from outside, more gunshots and the wood being battered from bullets.

Yusei panicked and started crying and shouting, his mother hugged him tightly and keeps telling not to cry as she soaked Yusei with her tears, she was also afraid, not because of her life but she fears for Yusei's safety…

Then all of a sudden, the gunshots started to lessen when two foreign sounds of guns began to enter their ears.

A sound of a sniper rifle and a repeater… Yusei never heard of those sounds before but only recognized when he recalled reading it from a book.

Then… Silence, Yusei and his mother also went quiet until they heard the sounds of boots stepping on the desert soil. The right door to the carriage opened and revealed Yusei's father, alive and well.

"Are they alright?" An unknown voice said, Mr. Fudo looked at him and nodded with a smile.

"Honey… Yusei, everything's fine now…" Mr. Fudo said with a tone full of reassurance and relief.

Yusei looked up at him with watery eyes; Mrs. Fudo carried him all the way down the carriage.

"Thank you… Mister…" Mr. Fudo pointed at the two, not knowing their names.

"Call me Saiga." A dark-brown haired man with a shaved beard said wearing a hat and holding a sniper rifle with his right hand and rested it on his shoulder. He was wearing the typical cowboy outfit but his brown vest was tattered.

"And I'm Pearson, Robert Pearson." A red-haired man said, wearing a green coat. He was holding a dusted repeater.

Yusei's father nodded "If it weren't for you two, we could have been killed."

"Nah, we were patrolling the area around Dyna Town, bandits usually hangout at the perimeter… Ambushing caravans, travelers and the like." Saiga said.

Mrs. Fudo spoke up, still carrying Yusei "Dyna Town? That's where we are heading…"

Pearson eyes widened slightly "Wait, could you people be the…"

"Fudo Family?" Saiga asked, they all nodded except for Yusei who was still shaking.

Saiga and Pearson laughed "Well, it's a relief seeing our new neighbors okay, come. Follow us." Saiga gestured and proceeded to walk to his brown horse. Pearson did the same.

Mr. Fudo smiled at them and went back to pilot the horses while his family went back inside.

* * *

><p><strong>A week has passed after that incident…<strong>

Saiga and Pearson quickly became friends with the Fudo family, helping them settle with their new lives in Dyna Town but unfortunately… They couldn't help the family find a source of livelihood around town…

It wasn't after two weeks that Mr. Fudo has discovered something that can change their lives…

Mr. Fudo kept on hoeing the ground, desperately trying to dig to plant some crops needed to support his family. They've all been struggling in this new town and the Fudo Family having no knowledge how to live outside the more civilized towns were living in a small hut, Yusei was always complaining why didn't he have any more new books to read, their son really loves to learn things. They were hesitant to borrow money from Saiga and Pearson because they felt that they are extremely indebted to them because they saved their lives and guided them. Their neighbors are a bunch of selfish bastards who only think of themselves.

He wiped the sweat from his forehead with the sleeve of his shirt, getting frustrated on what's happening to him (First, the bank he was working in got robbed and burned and now their suffering like this.), with a loud cry of anger, he struck the hoe to the ground and hit something…

A black substance squirted out from the ground and Mr. Fudo realized what it is after scanning it closely and touching it by rubbing the substance with his thumb and pointing finger, it was oil… Black gold…

He couldn't believe his eyes, after days of praying, it finally paid off… They're going to live comfortably again!

After telling the news to his wife and Yusei, they were overjoyed with Yusei stating he can have something new to read again, Saiga and Pearson were soon invited and while declining not to hold shares of the earnings, they finally accepted it because of Mr. Fudo saying that they earned it for saving them.

Unfortunately, the townspeople weren't that happy, they were jealous, jealous by the fact that someone new in town can quickly get that rich. They continued harassing them until the Fudos are force to relocate somewhere but near town and near Saiga and Pearson's shared home.

Life then became prosperous and enjoyable for the family but…

* * *

><p>That happiness didn't last long… Two weeks after Yusei turned 10, an unfortunate omen happened…<p>

"You're leaving Mr. Saiga?" Yusei asked the brown-haired man.

Saiga smiled at him and placed his right hand on Yusei's crab hair.

"Yep, I'm going to meet up with Pearson at Neo Domino City." He answered, ruffling Yusei's hair.

Yusei frowned "But the city's far far away, can you make it?"

Saiga laughed "Who said that I'm just gonna ride with my horse? I'm boarding a train so don't worry about my horse."

The 10 year old boy crossed his arms "Will I see you two again?" Saiga nodded.

"Yes boy, we'll be seeing each other soon."

Yusei nodded with a grin and ran back to his house, Saiga watched the boy enter the Fudo household and sighed, how he was going to miss the boy…

With a command to his horse, he sped off.

It was 8 pm and his parents haven't returned yet, Yusei took an afternoon nap that took 4 hours. He wondered, his parents usually come home at 6 pm for dinner and this started to worry him.

He went outside and the smell of something burning entered his nose, he ran to the backyard and was horrified on what he saw…

The office building… Where his mother and father take care of business was burning in flames. Yusei's eyes widened and without thinking he ran towards town, while on his way, he could hear the townspeople crying out for help and were in a state of panic.

He managed to reach the burning building and started calling out his parents.

"MOM! DAD!" Yusei kept on shouting, for every shout, he was getting desperate and tears were already rolling down his cheeks.

"DAD! MOM!" Yusei cried out and mindlessly entered the burning building but what he saw inside, scarred him forever…

His parent's bodies were lying down on the ground; their clothes soaked in their own blood and were lying on the pool of their own blood. Yusei fell down to his knees, he never moved as his eyes blankly stared at their corpses. The fires around him raged on and the next thing he knew… He passed out.

* * *

><p>He woke up somewhere he's not familiar with; beside his bed was his father's black cowboy hat, he looked around and saw four boys were looking at him. He swore he never saw them…<p>

"Is he really awake?" A ginger-haired boy asked, the blonde boy with violet eyes rolled his eyes.

"Of course he is dimwit." He replied rudely.

"Kiryu! Call Martha!" A dark and spiky haired boy with maroon eyes ordered the icy-haired boy, the said boy nodded and run to another room.

"You alright?" the maroon eyed boy said, Yusei kept silent and stared at his father's hat.

"Their gone… Aren't they?" Yusei asked, tears streaming down his cheeks.

The three boys looked at each other sadly"You were taken here unconscious." A voice of an old lady said, Yusei and the boys looked up to see a middle-aged Hispanic woman.

Yusei started crying, he hugged his father's hat and let the tears flow out, the woman went closer to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Ssshhh…" She softly hushed as Yusei cried louder.

"MOM! DAD! "

* * *

><p>It was after 3 days that Yusei left his room at the orphanage, the kind lady's name was Martha, and she gave him food, water and shelter during the past few days.<p>

Outside, the harsh rays of the sun first blinded his eyesight but he managed to recover and the persons he saw were the same four boys who he met when he woke up 3 days ago.

"So you're alright now?" The ginger-haired asked. The four walked closer to him, Yusei slowly nodded.

"You know all of us share something in common…" The icy-haired boy said, Yusei looked at him while the blonde and the ginger-head looked down to the ground.

"Except me of course…" The boy with maroon eyes said.

"I was separated from my family during the Revolution…" The ice-haired boy said, he sounded… Sad…

"My parents abandoned me when I was born." The ginger-haired said, the blonde took a deep breath and spoke.

"Mine were murdered."

The maroon eyed boy looked at the four "Come on! No need to get gloomy! So what if you lose someone you know? That isn't even a reason to give up on life! All what you guys have to do is think of your dreams and live on!"

"Yeah! Your right!" The ginger-haired said, the three nodded in agreement.

"By the way! I'm Key! Key Marquez! I lived at the city near Ms. Martha's orphanage!"

"And I'm Crow! Crow Hogan!"

The blonde scoffed softly but smirked "I'm Jack… Jack Atlas…"

"While I'm Kiryu! Kyosuke Kiryu! How about you?"

They watched Yusei and waited for him to answer.

Yusei took a deep breath and spoke "I'm Yusei… Fudo Yusei. Nice meeting you… Key, Crow, Jack and Kiryu."

They all grinned at him "Come on! Let's play!" Kiryu invited, they all nodded and began to run.

* * *

><p>10 Years has passed ever since he met his first-ever true friends, after 2 years of staying with Martha, Saiga came to the orphanage and asked him if he could adopt Yusei, even though Yusei is reluctant to leave his friends, he agreed after Saiga offered him to teach him how to survive alone in the cruel world.<p>

Yusei sat on top of his horse, overlooking the Town of Stranger's Rest, his eyes full of looked at the piece of paper on his hands.

**Wanted Dead or Alive:**

_**Divine**_

_**Leader of the Arcadia Syndicate**_

_**Crimes: Murder, stealing, pillaging, rape, kidnapping, drug trafficking and armed rebellion against the government.**_

_**Bounty: $5000 (Very dangerous)**_

"You will pay for murdering my parents… Divine…" Yusei crumpled the paper and threw it away.

**His quest for revenge will now begin…**

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, Yusei wants revenge and is determined to kill Divine to make him pay for his crimes.<strong>

**Next chapter will focus on our very own Izayoi Aki and Placido!**

**Please review ^_^**


	2. I Want a Life of Freedom!

**Chapter 1- I Want a Life of Freedom!**

**Key: Well, hello there folks!**

**Placido: Hrrrr….**

**Key: Come on don't be that irritated cause kenji1104 made you a temporary host.**

**Placido: I hate being put in a foreword like this.**

**Key: *Sigh, same old Placido, anyway… *Unfolds a piece of paper.**

**Placido: kenji1104 sends his thanks for your stupid undying support to his sorry ass…**

**Key: Gee, thanks for ruining the sincerity of his letter you cold bastard.**

**Placido: Hmph…**

**Key: kenji1104 said that "I would like to thank you all for your undying support to my stories, your reviews made my day and I am really sorry for not updating this and Misadventures. I had a quite a busy schedule the past few days, a busy schedule playing computer games that is. XD"**

**Placido: That guy's a total prick isn't he?**

**Key: Kind of agree with you there. Disclaimer?**

**Placido: *Sighs, fine. Yugioh 5D's does not belong to kenji1104 but this fool belongs to him.**

**Key: HEY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Note: The letter says the truth; I have a busy schedule playing Red Dead Redemption for inspiration and World of Warcraft for fun (Cause me, my bro and cousins are playing) XD. And I'm also playing Marvel vs Capcom 3 and will get my copy of Mortal Kombat 9 soon! (Cause the shipment didn't come into the Philippines yet! I HATE WAITING! T_T)<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Explanation:<strong>

**I owe you guys an explanation at the prologue since I WAS SO LAZY when I was writing it so here:**

**The place where this story is in a fictional small country called: Domino which is based on American culture, it has two areas. The Satellite (Yes, I'm naming them from the anime itself) where lower class citizens lived and where outlaws run rampart and Neo Domino where the capital city is located and where nobles and higher class citizens lived. Just like in the anime, there is social discrimination between the two areas where the Dominos (The term for those who live in Neo Domino) discriminate the Satellites.**

**Yusei and his parents originally came from a town in Domino but bandits robbed the bank Yusei's dad is working on and they are forced to leave because he can't find a job anymore.**

**Divine's a bit older than the heroes here, Divine's crimes that are listed on his wanted poster doesn't mean that he committed them all, he is liable for the vile crimes committed by his gang of outlaws.**

**More of Yusei's past life will be shown in short flashbacks.**

**I don't know how to describe things in the old west so I'm sorry if I'm causing confusion to you guys, I suck at describing to be honest.**

**AND I'M NOT FOND OF THE DUB SO I'M USING THEIR ORIGINAL NAMES INSTEAD! **

**That's all!**

* * *

><p><strong>Now for their appearance!<strong>

**Yusei:**

He wears a black long sleeve, dark blue vest, brown pants, dark brown boots, belt with 6 pouches containing ammo and of course the revolver holster strapped around his right leg. His weapons are a revolver, combat knife, a repeater and a sawed-off shotgun. He also wears a poncho (imagine the poncho Yusei wore during the Satisfaction Town arc.)

**Placido:**

Gray Vest over his shirt, red tie, an unbuttoned black coat, black pants and black leather shoes, his holster is located on his left leg(yes, he is left handed just like in the anime), he uses a Colt 1903 Pocket Hammerless pistol and various other weapons. He has a scar on his left eye which he got from a scratch of a grizzly bear while hunting.

**Aki:**

While in this chapter, she wears the usual noblewoman clothes back in the 1900s.

Wears a shoulderless red dress and a white cloak, drillclip is still there and cowgirl boots, she doesn't have a weapon since she's inexperienced.

* * *

><p><strong>Placido Infinity <strong>got out from his room, all dress for today's work on the Bureau of Security and Investigation (BOSI). His black bowler hat in hand, he made his way downstairs in his rich and big house that has been owned by his family for many years.

"Good morning Master Placido…" A butler bowed in respect, Placido didn't mind him and continued on his way to the living room, his black formal coat on his right shoulder.

"My schedules?" He said as he continued to walk.

"You will visit the Izayoi family at…"

"6:00pm I know." Placido cut him off "Anything else?"

The butler nodded and took out a sealed letter from the bag he's carrying.

"A letter from your friend, master." Placido gestured him to go and he obeyed and left to the kitchen.

**To: Placido Infinity**

**From: Key Marquez**

Placido smiled slightly, his only friend during their time in the law enforcement sent him a letter, they met each other during their first year but went their separate ways when Key decided to become a sheriff or marshal in a town while Placido studied further to become the man he is now. A high-ranking agent of a government, not mention that he has complete power over BOSI and the military and he only listens to the Director of Domino, Rex Godwin.

Placido decided not to open the letter yet and read it when he reached his office.

"Oh hey Placido!" A mischievous voice of a boy said, Placido looked behind to see his troublesome little brother, Lucciano.

"What is it you want now Lucciano? Money?" Placido asked coldly.

"Aw come on bro don't be so cold! I just wanna ask something."

"Be quick about it." Placido's red eyes narrowed.

"When will we go hunting?" Lucciano asked, Placido sighed.

"Lucciano, I have day full of work, I don't know the exact day yet."

Lucciano frowned "Hmph, you're always busy!" He pouted.

Placido scratched his gray hair "Look, you just go to school and study. I'm in a hurry." Placido turned around and left, not wanting to hear his little brother's reply.

Outside, he entered a carriage, his driver opening the entrance to the passenger's seat.

"The usual, sir?" The middle-aged man asked, Placido nodded before putting on his bowler hat.

While on their way to the BOSI building, Placido decided to open the sealed letter.

**Hey Placido!**

**How are you buddy? Well, life here in the Town of Seca is fine. Only a few troublemaking bastards are causing trouble, crimes? Well, the usual ones. They get drunk, beat up someone, theft and you know the rest. Listen; won't you permit me to pursue the syndicate? They've been going wild outside as stated by recent reports. Opium is a bad thing here, many are going nuts when their taking more and more of this drug. The suppliers? I have a hunch, the Arcadia Syndicate, I don't know how they managed to get these drugs inside the country but it has to be stop. So, you still won't permit me?**

**Good luck in your stressful work, if it's even stressful…**

**-Key Marquez**

**Marshal of Seca**

**PS: My wife sends her regards!**

"You should really how to formally write letters." Placido muttered to himself.

Key has been bugging him recently to give him orders in pursuing the Arcadia Syndicate but Placido wouldn't let him. It's too dangerous and risky, sure the Syndicate is the biggest threat in the security of Domino but he can't let him go, it would be suicide and reports say that the Syndicate has over a hundred men, all experienced and armed.

He arrived shortly and exited the carriage.

"Come here at around five in the afternoon." Placido ordered without emotion and went inside.

"Oh good morning sir!" lower-rank agents and employees greeted him with respect while he was making his way to his office.

He didn't respond to their greetings, being an anti-social man he is, he ignored them.

Before he went inside his office, he was greeted by his personal secretary, the bluenette, Mikage Sagiri.

"S-sir…" Mikage stuttered while Placido eyed her.

"What is it?"

"T-the reports h-have arrived, here…" She passed the document to Placido.

Placido took it and said "Go back to work." He ordered, Mikage nodded and went back to her desk full of papers. He turned to the door to his office and took out the keys from his pockets.

After unlocking the door and entering the office, he sat on his office chair, threw his hat on the table and growled harshly… **Another stressful day of work…**

* * *

><p>"Well, I'm off." Senator Hideo said, wearing his coat.<p>

Setsuko put her hands on his shoulder "Please be careful and return home for dinner okay?"

Hideo smiled and nodded but he noticed something.

"Where's Aki?"

They looked around the room for their daughter who just turned 20 a week ago.

Setsuko sadly looked down on the ground.

"She still must be upset…"

They were right, Aki was upset, upset when she heard the news of the arranged marriage concerning her and a man she never met in person, Placido. Their parents agreed once they Aki reached 21, both of them will get married. However, upon hearing this news, Aki broke in tears and told her parents that she hates them; hate them for deciding who she will marry and not letting her choose.

"_I HATE BOTH OF YOU! I HATE ALL OF YOU! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Her hurt and angry voice still burns in their minds._

Hideo sighed heavily "Don't worry; we'll talk to her about it okay?" He kissed his wife's forehead and left as Setsuko watched him enter the carriage.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

Aki was in her room, sitting on the bed while reading a book. Ever since she declared her hatred to her parents, she locked herself in her room, not letting anybody in except her personal maid, Carly.

"Ms. Aki?" a soft voice said along with a knock on the door.

"Come in Carly." Aki ordered bitterly, she was still angry from the news her parents told her.

Carly came in, her body trembling in fear, she wasn't used to seeing Aki like this. When she slowly opened the door, she revealed herself wearing the standard maid's uniform and her trademark comical glasses; on her hands is a tray of strawberries and a glass of water.

"I've brought what you requested…" She said, her voice shaking.

Aki pointed her table so that Carly can place the tray and gestured her to leave and lock the door behind her.

"M-Ms. A-Aki…"

Aki casted her glare to the nervous girl "Just clean the house Carly, I'm not in the mood to talk about it today. Now go." She said coldly.

"Y-yes… Ma'am…" Carly obeyed, she bowed one last time and took her leave.

'_I'm so sorry Carly… But I want to be alone right now…' _Aki mentally said, she regrets pushing her away like that but she needs to be alone. She treated Carly like a sister, a sibling she never had, seeing her hurt expression when Aki did that felt like Aki's heart was shattering from both that and this arranged marriage bullshit.

"It's just not fair anymore… At least let me choose my love, God please… I want to find the man I will truly love…" Aki buried her head on her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs. She stayed like that for hours until her mother talk to her privately.

* * *

><p>"Sir Placido, your carriage had arrived." Mikage said after she gained Placido's permission to enter his office.<p>

Placido waved his right hand, gesturing Mikage to go. Mikage obeyed and left with haste.

"Finally I'm getting out of this hellhole for awhile." Placido sighed, getting his bowler hat on his table and wore it on top of his head.

Paperwork has been a major headache for the gray-haired prodigy, it was dull and full of stress that it could make you break anytime!

He left his office and locked the door, then he made his way to the exit and some government employees started wishing him blessings and all that nonsense.

Placido scoffed _'No good suckups.'_

* * *

><p>"Oh Placido! Come in! Come in!" Setsuko cried out on joy when she opened the door to reveal Placido holding a bouquet of red roses.<p>

"Greetings." Placido faked a small smile.

"Oh Aki is just upstairs! Why won't you take your coat off and let me accompany you to the dining room?" Setsuko said, Placido gave her a small nod and removed his black formal coat and gave it to a maid.

"Quite a nice house you have here ma'am." Placido complimented, looking around the rooms as they made their way to the dining room.

"Why thank you dear!"

Placido's regret is that he brought his FN Model 1903 pistol with him but hey, you can't blame him for being cautious wherever he goes, for him, the whole country isn't that civilized yet.

"I'm sorry if I brought my gun with me ma'am."

Setsuko looked at him and smiled "Don't worry dear, we heard of the Beckleham massacre last week so it's fine, it's not like you're going shoot us are you?" She laughed, Placido led out a small laugh.

The Beckleham massacre was the cold-hearted murder of whole of the Beckleham noble family, even the children and servants were mercilessly murdered and the whole house was robbed of its riches. That is one of the case Placido's department is investigating at, this time however, they didn't accuse the Arcadia Syndicate since they knew that the Syndicate wouldn't operate inside the city but just a small band of motherless bastards who have no regrets in killing innocent peoples' lives.

They entered the dining room and Placido was warmly greeted by Hideo with whom he shook hands with and saw her sitting on a chair located on the right side of the table.

Deciding to compliment the young and beautiful girl who was staring at him with her beautiful pair of amber brown eyes, he knew who she was.

"And this beautiful sight must be your daughter, Senator?" Placido smirked, Aki smiled shyly at him.

Hideo nodded "Aki, I introduce you to your fiancé, Placido Infinity from the Infinity family."

"Placido, this is my daughter, Aki."

Placido walked near her and took her left hand and give it a kiss, Aki blushed.

"Pleasure to meet you…"

"T-t-the h-honor i-is a-all m-mine…" She stuttered, trying her best to stop the reddening of her face.

Carly who was hiding behind the wall, squealed.

"Ms. Aki's future husband is so handsome!" One of the maids said but a butler hit her head.

"They could hear you!"

Hideo gestured Placido to sit in the chair beside Aki.

"Now, let's have ourselves a pleasant talk while waiting for dinner to be served… Shall we?"

* * *

><p>The talk and dinner were by far the most boring moment in both Aki and Placido's life, the usual questions of how are you? Getting to know and all that kind of old garbage.<p>

After finishing their meal, Aki excused herself to go to the decorated rose garden and stared at the night sky.

Aki sighed when she saw some pigeons that were regularly in the garden, night and day flew away from her.

"All I want is to be free… Like a bird…" She mumbled.

She heard quiet footsteps behind her but she didn't mind, knowing the person behind her.

"You shouldn't stay here." Placido said, walking near Aki.

"Don't worry; I usually stay here during the night." Aki said, not looking back.

Placido stopped when Aki was beside him and stared at the sky too.

"So it seems I'm not the only one who likes breeze of the night." Placido plainly said.

They stayed silent for some time, the only noise in the garden were the sounds of the leaves rustling and the insects of the night.

Placido broke the silence.

"Say, be honest with me…"

Aki looked at him, wanting to hear his question.

"Did you even like the idea of being engaged like this?" Placido asked, his red eyes not looking at Aki.

Aki shook her head "To be honest, I don't. I really got surprised when they told me the news…"

"And angry?" Placido quickly asked, Aki gasped and Placido scoffed lightly.

"I also didn't want this but…" Placido paused for awhile.

"But what?"

"I made my promise to my parents before they died in their deathbeds that I will marry you, that was their dying wish but first, I was first against it since…" Placido chuckled.

"You probably heard I'm one of the most anti-social people…" Aki nodded, she heard some rumors about him being so brave, serious but cold.

"I see… So…" Aki was cut off when Placido faced her.

Placido took her left hand and slipped a golden finger on her ring finger.

"I must take my leave… It was nice meeting you…" Placido caressed her cheek for awhile before letting go.

Aki watched him left and looked down on the ground.

* * *

><p>"He was so charming Ms. Aki! You're very lucky to have him as your husband after a year!" Carly said to Aki, they were now in their room.<p>

Aki bit her lip "I don't want to marry him."

Carly froze and looked at her in shock.

"W-what?"

Aki looked at her sadly "He's quite the gentleman and is honest when we talk, but just like him, we were pushed into this stupid engagement."

"Ms. Aki! You shouldn't say that!" Carly gasped, Aki stood up from her bed and put her hands on Carly's shoulders.

"Carly, you're like a sister to me so I'm entrusting you with my plan."

Carly looked at her in confusion.

"I will run away, here and now. I don't want this kind of life where I'm staying in this house all the time and not doing what I desire." Aki said, Carly gasped, her eyes behind her glasses were wide from shock.

"B-but…"

"I want a life of freedom Carly, not a life of being imprisoned like this. Riches and luxuries means nothing to me, I have a few friends, most of them being snobby and arrogant ladies. You're the only real friend to me."

Carly looked down on the ground.

"Carly, I want you to keep this secret, let mama and papa discover this by themselves. So I want you to prepare a horse for me in the stables." Aki then hugged her and let go.

"Now go!"

Carly obeyed with her eyes full of tears and left the room while Aki smiled sadly at her.

With a sigh, Aki opened her wardrobe and took a red shoulderless dress, a pair of long boots and a long white travelling cloak.

* * *

><p>"I'll miss you Carly…" Aki now wearing the outfit she picked; hugged Carly tightly after meeting up with her at the family stables.<p>

"Pl-please b-be c-careful…" Carly sobbed, Aki patted her back.

"I will…" She took her satchel after breaking the hug and mounted the brown horse that Carly prepared for her.

"Farewell…" Aki waved goodbye at her and with a command, her horse ran, Carly waved at her with eyes full of tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Stranger's Rest…<strong>

Fudo Yusei froze when he heard a gun click behind him and felt that the gun was blankly pointed at his head.

"Stop right there." A high and mighty voice said.

Yusei's stern cobalt-blue eyes narrowed but he didn't move yet.

Instead, he slowly moved his right hand to draw his revolver.

"And who you might be?" Yusei coldly asked, he had past experience of him being pointed like this and it always ends the same way… They get a bullet in the head.

"Somebody." The voice answered and with one quick motion, Yusei turned around and drew out his revolver and pointed it at the man behind him.

Yusei didn't pull the trigger when he turned around…

**It surprised him…**

* * *

><p><strong>AND CLIFFHANGER NO JUTSU!<strong>

**Guess whose the man behind him?**

**As you might noticed: Placido's kind of OOC but he's acting like that because of mere pleasantries, he wants to leave a nice impression to the Izayoi family but you might notice how cold he is to his employees and servants.**

**Like it? REVIEW! Don't like it? DON'T REVIEW!**

**I already explained alot of things above so no complaining okay? :D**

* * *

><p><strong>NOW TO FOCUS ON MISADVENTURES!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Last note: I am so sorry for being such a stupid asshole for letting you guys wait long! I was... 'distracted'... But looked at me with my lame excuses! It's alright if you flame me for being hiatus for so long! I really love VIDEO GAMES!<strong>


	3. Friends

**Chapter 2- Friends…**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back from the grave. Listen guys, I have something to confess to all of you, it's bad news just to warn you: You might have noticed that I'm TAKING VERRRYYY LOOOONNGGG in updating my stories. No it's not actually video games that's responsible for the delays but the problem is in me. Yes, you heard it. It's me. Prepare yourself for this... I. AM. LOSING. MY. PASSION. IN. WRITING. Yes, the most important thing in writing. I'm not that excited or active in writing new chapters just like my first time writing here in this website. Reasons why? Hmmm... Here's one: It could be because of 5D's ending but I DID promise to continue my stories even though 5D's had ended.<strong>

**Here's a lousy reason: As you can see from my current avatar is Tsunayoshi Sawada and Haru Miura, both are characters from the anime that I really liked: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Right now, I'm currently watching episodes I copied from my cousin's friend from episode 23 to 203 to my external hard disk and yes, the pairing I really like most right now is not Faithshipping anymore, it's TsunaxHaru.**

**I'm terribly sorry for the delays. I don't expect everyone to forgive me after what I've done but I'm sure the same applies for most of the writers of 5D's.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He didn't pull the trigger of his revolver when he turned around and pointed it straight to the man's forehead. His right hand started to shake…<p>

All of a sudden, he felt the man's strong fist collide on his left cheek and Yusei fell to the ground, holding the affected part of his face.

"You shouldn't freeze and let your guard down like that when someone's threatening you behind, Yusei. I'm quite disappointed."

Yusei spat out his saliva mixed with some blood and wiped his face; he looked up to the man responsible for threatening and then punching him and scoffed lightly.

"Is this how you greet somebody who you regard the past 8 years as your friend?" He asked, he smiled slightly at the tall blonde man with fierce violet eyes standing infront of him, with a smirk.

"It's been a long time you bastard." Jack Atlas grinned and offered his right hand to help support Yusei "And you should cut your hair Yusei, it's relatively the same back then."

Yusei scoffed "I find your statement ironic Jack, your hair is also the same except with your—"

"Braids." Jack interrupted.

"Braids." Yusei repeated, he accepted Jack's hand and stood up, dusting away dust and dirt from his poncho and pants. "It's good to see you again… Jack." Yusei smiled to the man he deemed as his best friend and brother.

"Likewise." Jack nodded and put back his revolver into his holster. Yusei did the same.

"Let's go to the saloon and get a drink." Jack invited, pointing at a saloon where one drunken man recently passed out outside. "Do you drink? **Crab-head Yusei**?" He teased as he grinned.

"Shut up **King Jackass**." Yusei growled and countered back, yep their still the same back then…

Jack laughed "I thought you promised yourself back then that you wouldn't—"

"Smoke." Yusei interrupted "I didn't say I wouldn't drink." Jack grinned in response and gestured him to stick close to him.

* * *

><p>The two friends entered the saloon with Jack opening the batwing doors with force, making everyone inside the saloon stopped their activities such as gambling, drinking, singing, laughing, talking and hanging out with some women.<p>

They stared at Yusei and Jack for awhile before continuing their activities. The two sat at the bar stool and placed their arms on the table, shortly, the finely-dressed bartender came, cleaning a mug with a clean towel.

"What can I get you sirs?" the mustached bartender asked.

"I'll have whiskey." Jack said then he looked at his cobalt-eyed friend.

"Same as him." Yusei coolly said before the bartender could ask him.

The bartender nodded and went on to get their orders.

"So… Where have you been this past few years?" Jack asked, repeatedly tapping his finger on the table. Yusei took a short glance at his blonde friend before looking he looked back on the bar table.

"Many countries, I travelled in America, Europe and some parts of Asia before I came back here." Yusei answered.

Jack snorted "So, what you did the whole time with Saiga is?"

Yusei raised his head "He trained me in the arts of combat, everything from self-defense, fist fights, handling a gun, survival techniques, hunting and anything essential in surviving a harsh environment such as this place."

* * *

><p><em><strong>A wasteland somewhere in Texas…<strong>_

"_What are we doing here, Saiga?" 16-year old Yusei asked, he commanded his chestnut horse to stop._

_Saiga turned around and dismounted his black spotted white horse. He smirked at the crab-head teen._

"_Excellent job Yusei, you seem to truly control a horse right now from what I taught you."_

"_Apart from controlling a horse… What else?" Yusei asked seriously, Saiga sighed._

'_His too serious now, he isn't the same kid I knew…' Saiga looked at Yusei, his eyes full of worry 'His driven by vengeance to kill his parent's murderers…'_

'_Please forgive me Hakase if I'm going to teach your son the art of violence…' Saiga thought deeply remembering Hakase's words when they spoke while watching the sun set._

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>If possible, I would want Yusei to live a peaceful life…"<strong>_

"_**Hakase…"Saiga looked at him.**_

_**Hakase chuckled "I know we live in a violent place in such a violent era but isn't any man's dream is to be at peace? To live in harmony… No pain, no hatred and no blood will be shed."**_

_**Saiga smirked 'such dreams you have their Hakase but…'**_

"_**War…" Saiga began, staring back at the sun "It never changes… You must face the reality of life Hakase…"**_

_**Hakase merely nodded "I know."**_

"_**In a flock of peaceful sheeps there will always be a black sheep among those peaceful ones, it's inevitable."**_

"_**That is why I'm trying to ensure Yusei's future, he's a bright lad."**_

"_**I agree." Saiga replied, the boy was smart after all…**_

"_**I'll send him to a college into the city after that, find a job which can sustain and then meet the girl for him."**_

"_**Oi oi, that's too much. You rarely see pure and understanding women these days…" Saiga led out s small laugh afterwards, Hakase too laughed.**_

"_**I will live a life with no worries as long as Yusei stays safe from violence and bad vices… A peaceful life…"**_

* * *

><p>'<em>What's currently happening right now is the opposite, Hakase. Your son won't rest until he kills <em>_**him**__.'_

"_Saiga…" Yusei looked at him "Do you know who murdered them?"_

_He was taken by surprise from the teenager's question 'His eyes...' he saw the coldness in Yusei's eyes, the need to kill and get revenge… Hatred…_

"_I'm still gathering information." He managed to recover and come up with an excuse but secretly, he knew who murdered them. He doesn't want to tell him yet…_

'_Not now, you're not yet prepared, Yusei.'_

"_Now, shall we start? Ready your revolver…" Saiga said while faking a smile_

* * *

><p>"So that's how he trained you?" Jack asked, gesturing the bartender to get him another shot of whiskey.<p>

"More like raised me. Saiga was like my second father, he treated like a son…"

"But why didn't he tell you earlier about their murderers?" Jack asked, he looked at Yusei by moving his eyes to the left corner.

Yusei's face darkened "It's just like…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>An inn somewhere in Great Britain, Europe...<strong>_

"_WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME? SAIGA?" 18- year old Yusei shouted in anger when they entered the room they paid to sleep for the night._

_Saiga didn't reply but only set his sack on the room's small table and sat on the end of the bed._

"_SAIGA!"_

"_Yusei." Saiga softly called out, Yusei looked at him curiously. "Sit with me."_

"I did what he told me to do." Yusei said after setting down his glass which was earlier filled with milk "Then he told me the truth…"

"_Yusei, promise me."_

"_Promise you what?" Yusei questioned as he narrowed his eyes to the man he regarded as his 2__nd__ father._

"_If I tell you about the ones responsible, you will still continue to travel with me until you're fully prepared to survive on your own…"_

_Yusei nodded and clenched his fist in anticipation. He felt his anger spark up again but something is holding him back…_

"_Yusei, the one who murdered them was the __**Arcadia Syndicate**__ led by their feared leader, __**Divine.**__"_

* * *

><p>"It was at that time I took my training more seriously, I was driven to avenge my mother and father's death from that son of a bitch. By the time I see him, I'll make sure that he'll wish that he was never born into this world!" Yusei growled in a dangerous tone, Jack was surprised; this was the first time he saw Yusei's eyes blazing with hatred and the overwhelming desire to avenge the lives of his parents.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>It looks like this is the fateful day…" Saiga sighed as he mounted his long-trusted steed.<em>

_Yusei walked closer to the side of Saiga's horse "Saiga…"_

"_What you do from now… You decide. Your life is now your own." Saiga said without even looking at the 19-year old Yusei, he felt that he doesn't have to. Yusei did managed to complete and learn all what he can from him, what's surprising is that Yusei defeated him during one of their practice duels by disarming him._

_Yusei sadly looked down "Will I see you again?" Saiga smirked._

'_It's the same question he asked before I left…'_

_Saiga shrugged his shoulders "Just leave it to fate." He said before he commanded his horse to move "FAREWELL!" he shouted when he was far away, his voice echoed across the harsh wastelands of Satellite._

'_And may no harm befall upon you, child.'_

* * *

><p>Yusei when he finished his story, Jack was taking it all in, outside, he looked calm and composed but in the inside, he pitied Yusei.<p>

"I think it's a good time to get out now Yusei." Jack muttered, he knew Yusei felt it too, the killing intent behind them when Yusei mentioned the Syndicate.

Yusei nodded slightly "Ah." From his experience with Saiga, he quickly felt their disturbing presence.

'Two? No… Three of them.'

They paid the bartender for the drinks they ordered and swiftly left the bar; afterwards, three armed men wearing sombreros stood up from their table and followed the two.

The town's streets (Which are still made of the earth's dirt) was almost empty at night, few people only hang out outside their homes where most of the townsfolk of Stranger's Rest are already asleep inside their homes. Yusei and Jack continued forward followed by the three men.

They stopped in the middle of the long street. Yusei and Jack never bothered to look back and just looked forward.

"What do you want from us?" Yusei asked with a cold tone. The strangers remained silent.

"Dogs of Divine?" Yusei added which made the strangers gasped.

"You have quite the big mouth, young man." The tallest stranger spoke first.

"Your confidence is something to admire but your arrogance… Do you think you can crush the Syndicate?" The smallest one grinned sinisterly.

"Any last words before you can insult the boss again?" The one in the middle asked.

Yusei smirked "I'll spit on Divine's corpse after I killed him." Jack scoffed.

"You'll regret those wor—"While speaking, they drew their respective revolvers from their holsters but…

**KABLAM KABLAM!**

The two, the tallest and shortest one quickly fell down to the ground, their eyes wide from shock and when they hit the ground, they were dead when a single bullet struck their respective chests…

The one in the middle dropped his revolver and stumbled on the ground; he was shaking from fear and was rapidly sweating.

In front of him were Jack and Yusei, smoke were coming out from their revolvers.

"And what were you saying?" Jack asked sarcastically, grinning widely and steadied his aim to the man.

Yusei remained silent but his face was full of coldness and bitterness, any member of the Syndicate will perish if their on his way!

"P-please! S-s-spare m-me! I got a-a w-wife a-and k-kids!" The Syndicate member begged when he saw Yusei walked towards him with a murderous glint on his cobalt eyes.

"Before I send you to the depths of hell… Tell me what you know." Yusei growled and kicked away the man's revolver from his range and pointed his silver long barreled revolver to the man's head.

"T-there's a-a m-meeting a-a-at…"

"WHERE?" Yusei demanded angrily.

"S-S-Seca! T-town o-of S-S-Seca!" The Syndicate member confessed, Jack walked beside Yusei and looked down on the poor man. "P-please! Spare me!"

Yusei's face remained cold and murderous, clearly showing no remorse and pity and with one pull of his trigger finger…

**KABLAM!**

"Y-you m-m-mercile—uhhh…." The man fell down to the dirt, dead, blood rushing down from his heart.

Yusei scoffed and placed his revolver back on his holster covered himself with his poncho and swiftly turned around.

"That was cold." Jack remarked when he followed his friend.

"He was lying. Members of the Syndicate are all heartless bastards." Yusei sharply replied, heading down to the stables as fast as he can before the local sheriffs arrive. "They don't have the heart to even remember their families."

* * *

><p>Placido sat on his chair inside his bedroom and looked at the night sky above. At this time, he should be sleeping to regain energy from today's work but he couldn't.<p>

He turned his seat around and opened his desk's drawer and revealed a document with a label on the cover folder that says "EXTREMELY CONFIDENTIAL"

Placido opened the top secret document that contained numerous bundles of compressed paper, written on them were different kinds of reports and investigations done by his Bureau. Incidents, crime scenes and shady dealings were all written as Placido read all of it.

"Damn Divine and his group of uneducated savages." Placido clenched his teeth in frustration and slammed the document on his desk. He then switched his gaze to the picture frame on the left side of his desk.

It was the picture of him and Placido taken by a box camera, taken before they went their separate ways with Key joining the Domino Marshals to help enforce the law in Satellite while Placido went higher until he became the leader of BOSI at a very fast pace.

Placido growled, how many times had he invited his friend to join him in BOSI but he always refuses, stating that he grew up in Satellite and that will always be his home. And much to Placido's annoyance, Key is persistent, he always asks him for permission to pursue the Syndicate but Placido wouldn't listen and rejects him.

He took one paper from the folder and read it:

**The History of the Arcadia Syndicate**

**-Not much is known about the beginning of the Arcadia Syndicate, a group of experienced killers, thieves and smugglers who show no remorse to everyone outside their gang. The Syndicate first made their move in pillaging the Town of Dyna and claimed the lives of the Fudo family as their first target. The Syndicate then grew in numbers led by their leader, Divine who was only 19 when he formed the Arcadia Syndicate. Divine was known to have been born and grew up in Neo Domino City, he was said to be born in a declining family of nobles who were said to be extorted by a government official. His parents committed suicide and he was orphaned in the age of 9, he ran away from the orphanage when he was 14 but before he left, he committed his first ever crime… He murdered the alleged official who extorted his family and killed the rest of his family when he set up dynamites all over the house and burned it down to the ground. After 5 years, he recruited the most-wanted criminals that were rampant across the country and in the United States of America, forming the Arcadia Syndicate with the goal of usurping power from the Director. The Syndicate also claimed that the system of the government is corrupted and justice was in their side. Up to now, the Arcadia Syndicate continues their evil deeds across the country and they were responsible for the deaths of thousands. Nobody knows where their hideouts are since one former member claimed, who felt guilty of his crimes and turned himself in, that they always move to one place and another.**

**Reported by:**

**Agent Devack of BOSI**

This was the very reason why Placido didn't permit everyone outside BOSI to investigate and pursue the Syndicate. They are all trained and armed, they are high in numbers and they have eyes and ears everywhere in Satellite.

He clapped his hands and shortly the door opened to reveal Placido's butler.

"Yes master?"

Placido stood up from his chair "Tell the Bureau of Security and Investigation office that I won't be coming tomorrow, tell them I'll be going to the Town of Seca along with a few members to discuss matters in Seca."

The butler bowed obediently "Yes master."

* * *

><p>"So what now?" Jack asked, he placed down his Pump-Action Shotgun on the wooden floor of the abandoned house they were staying at.<p>

Yusei remained silent and took a bite of the roasted chicken they cooked on open fire.

Jack frowned and just noticed the hat that was strap on the back of Yusei's poncho…

"You still kept the hat of your old man?"

Yusei nodded "It's the only thing I got to remind me of him."

Jack smirked and folded his arms "Finally spoke did you? Now, where are we going now?"

"Also, now you're also a bounty hunter like me, why don't we share our earnings when we kill or capture one bastard?" Jack offered but Yusei didn't answer his question but his past question.

"**Seca.**" Yusei replied and looked up at the shining stars…

* * *

><p><strong>And cliffhanger... Old habits of mine never dies huh?<strong>

**In the town of Seca there's only one person there that you all know (and loved) and both Yusei and Placido are coming into that town.**

**Once again, I am terribly sorry for the delays.**

* * *

><p><strong>Progress:<strong>

**Misadventures: 0%**

**I won't be writing Wedding Night due to the low reviews I got from Secret Relationship and I lack my 'pervertedness' to write an M story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review before closing this tab.<strong>

**Thank you for reading and take care!**

* * *

><p><strong>PS: I'm now attempting to draw my OCs. I'll notify all of you if I'm done with their chibi sketches!<br>**


	4. Not a chapter but a warning!

**I just got back after a 3 day vacation from Palawan and this is the news I get after I returned home? Talk about a warm welcome…**

**I want to tell you this…**

**There's someone here in who is slandering or telling false things about me. I'm here to warn you all, my friends and supporters.**

**If someone by the name of jenhonman tells you thru pm or other stuff that I'm saying bad things about you. Don't believe him; this guy is trying to destroy my name and reputation here in this site. I stand firm and I NEED to know why he is doing this. Is it out of jealousy, is he angry at me? The reasons are unknown.**

**Please watch out for this Slanderous sonofabitch. I prefer I don't have enemies or people who bear a grudge on me in this site. IN this site, I found the support and company I've been looking for in other sites, I don't want my sanctuary () to get destroyed by this guy.**

**To Jenhonman: Whoever you are, let me tell you something: FUCK OFF YOU LYING TREACHEROUS SLANDERING SON OF A BITCH! What did I even do to you?**

**PS: There's one thing you guys should know: I WILL NEVER SAY BAD THINGS OR STAB YOU IN THE BACK! THAT IS AN ACT OF A COWARD, a coward like Jenhonman and other haters and bashers!**

**Progress report:**

**Misadventures new chapter "Uneasy Reunion" progress: 4%  
><strong>


	5. I'm back with some news! Good and Bad!

**It's sooooo goood to be back! AND NO! I AM NOT DEAD!  
><strong>

**I've been an EXTREME IDIOT lately. Sorry I haven't been updating or active recently... I have to do my duties as a college student such as fixing my things, cleaning my dorm and packing up all kinds of stuff.**

**Please, I'm so sorry for neglecting you guys for almost a month now. I left you expecting a new chapter and story from me...**

**It's because I never knew college life would make you THIS busy and will left you worn out by the end of the day. Especially my monday and thursday schedule that makes me REALLY explode from the stress and headaches!**

**anyway, I bet you want to hear about the progress?**

**I've resumed writing Guns and Roses and PLEASE don't get freak out about this news:**

**-I've always been thinking what's up with the damn slow progress on my stories... Then I finally found the problem... I can't managed writing two major stories at the same time so here's what I'm gonna do. After I've posted the newest chapter of Guns and Roses. It will be put into hiatus mode so I can finally focus on one major story... Misadventures which I'm intending to finish! Please bear with me with your patience...**

* * *

><p><strong>Now to signify my return here in ... Hehehehe... Guess what? Yes. I'm currently making a new *uhurm if you get what I mean* story with your favorite 5D's pairing: YxA!\<strong>

**Just watch out for a story entitled "Sneaking In" for another hot and sexy fic that will make you laugh at the end! I'm not gonna give much spoilers but what the hell:**

**-It will be in a college setting where the gang are just ordinary people (No Signers and no people hellbent on taking over the world)**

**-As usual, it will take place in Neo Domino City.**

**-And of course. It will be Rated M for: !#, Foul language and hotness...**

* * *

><p><strong>Guns and Roses progress chapter report: 78%<strong>

**Misadventures: 5%**

**Sneaking In: 2%**

* * *

><p><strong>And guys? WHY DO I HAVE LOW REVIEWS WHEN I LAST POSTED A CHAPTER OF MISADVENTURES? Oh mah gawd! You guys made me cry! T_T<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>PS: I AM BAAACCKKK!<br>**


	6. Your Guardian

**Chapter 3- The Guardian Arrives!**

* * *

><p><strong>kenji1104: As promised! Here's the last chapter (for the time-being) of Guns and Roses since it will be on hiatus starting now!<strong>

**Placido: Good God, how much did it took you to update?**

**Yahiko: A month...**

**Key: You made your readers wait for that long?**

**kenji1104: Aww come on and cut me some slack you guys! I was busy!**

**Placido: Busy he says...**

**kenji1104: Honest!**

**Key: And what's this note I found that your considering to write Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfictions about this Kyoya Hibari and Chrome Dokuro?**

**kenji1104: WHERE DID YOU FIND THAT?**

**Key "Ciaossu Key, I bring good news! You've been given clearance to write in our fandom! Welcome to the fandom of KHR! From Reborn!"**

**Placido: WHAT THE FUCK?**

**Yahiko: YOUR REPLACING US?**

**kenji1104: No! You got the wrong idea! I was merely trying to introduce myse- LET GO OF THAT SWORD PLACIDO!**

**Placido: KILL HIM! *everyone charges towards him except Yusei.**

**Yusei: While he's in trouble. I'll be doing the disclaimer... Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's does not belong to kenji1104 but OCs belongs to him.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, the above things mentions it all... College's giving me a hard time right now... NEED TO ADJUST... Anyway, bye since I have classes tomorrow! And two quizzes!<strong>

**Don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Edit: Thank you Ansa88 for pointing out the mistakes! As you may have noticed, it has been fixed!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Feedback responses!<br>**

**Ansa88: No, there would be no duels here except for duels to the death like Mexican standoff or one-on-one gunslinger's duel.  
><strong>

**Saori: I know it's hard to accept that 5D's had already lost it's heat due to it ending so soon! And don't worry about the cliffhanger... I'll compensate it with "Sneaking In" if you know what I mean *Evil grin***

**Mic-RNOL-Mik: You can call me a sadistic bastard if you want :D**

**AkixYuseiGRL: Kick out? Maybe but in the next chapter which will be posted here will reveal it to you but it's definitely not Key that's going to kick him out.**

**SamSam: O_o someone finally enjoyed experiencing cliffhangers? XD**

**Ayumi San Sama: Yeah, college can be quite tiring and I usually get home in my dorm tired from my monday and thursday schedule. THEIR KILLING MY HEAD!**

**ArevoIsabela: Not quite, my passion may have returned but it's not as strong the past few months.**

**bryan102694: You have been asking me about Yahiko losing control of his powers in Misadventures? I don't want to spoil you but it's already planned. I answered now okay? ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Notice: As you may have noticed, the characters are now cursing and swearing. Just to add some 'taste' or 'effect' on the setting of the story.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Character Appearance Description of Kouji and Key will be posted later after my 4:00-5:30 pm class!<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>7am Morning, Town of Seca<strong>

"Man… Another boring day as a deputy… Here in boring Seca." Deputy Kouji sighed and scratched the back of his head. Having recently ate breakfast and drank coffee on a saloon where he most people in the town eats (If they can't cook for themselves or are just too damn lazy to prepare.).

"Oh good morning Deputy Kouji!" A middle-aged woman greeted him while on his way to the Marshal's office. Kouji waved his right hand as a greeting.

Everyday has been uneventful, well except last night when a group of drunkards got caught in a bar brawl after arguing on some slight problems, good thing he along with the help of some townsfolk managed to knock them out.

But thank goodness that the town isn't in constant attack from them outlaws, a peaceful town but… Every town has its own problems. The opium smuggling is going higher and some townsfolk are getting batshit insane from continually taking the illegal substance.

Some children were running around, playing tag or whatever it is. They saw the young deputy coming, stopped and mock saluted him. Kouji laughed and saluted back just to make the kids happy.

Finally after a short walk, he reached the Marshal's office; he tried to open the door but when he tried to turn he knob around it just made a small clicking sound.

"Damn! NOT AGAIN! THAT LAID-BACK IDIOT OF A MARSHAL!" Kouji shouted out loudly. If the marshal heard that, he will chase him around and start shooting at him.

**Yep, another day of work and to start things out, his boss is late as always!**

* * *

><p>"Yes Master Placido?" A maid asked when she entered Placido's room after gaining permission to enter.<p>

"I want you to inform everyone who comes looking for me that I'm not in the city. Tell them I'm investigating and meeting up with the other lawmen in Seca."

The female maid bowed obediently "Yes Master Placido. Is there anything else?"

Placido shook his head "You may go now." The maid bowed again before she left the room.

The gray-haired prodigy agent didn't have much sleep last night as he read all the documents concerning the Syndicate and spent some time thinking before he went to bed to rest.

He decided it's time to visit his only friend and discuss matters not only with him but along the other marshals of Satellite. Yes, he's going to the crime-infested region.

After he drank his cup of brewed coffee, got himself ready for work and finally put his bowler hat and left the room as he went downstairs to get in his personal carriage.

* * *

><p>"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" He woke up after dreaming of a nightmare where the town of Seca and its inhabitants under his protection was ravaged… Buildings were burning from the flames, the dead bodies of the people were scattered around the town and blood and gore were everywhere…<p>

He heard footsteps climbing up the stairs in a fit of speed and the door quickly opened "Are you alright dear?" a green-eyed young and cute blonde holding a spatula on her left hand.

He was breathing heavily, obviously in shock for having such a cruel nightmare like that.

"Key… Dear…" The girl bent her body down and put her right hand on Key's forehead, searching for any rise of temperature to make sure if he's sick or not.

"I'm sorry." Key rubbed his eyes "It's just too much to see…" and then placed his hands on his face.

"Ssshh… It's alright." His wife, Ymira assured him "It's just a bad dream… Nothing to worry about, okay?"

Key slowly nodded and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Besides… It's an eyesore to see if our beloved protector, the Marshal of Seca is scared on just a dream." She teased before going downstairs "I'll have breakfast ready so rise and shine dear!" She flashed a smile before she left his sight.

The Marshal stayed on the bed for a little while…

* * *

><p>"You know this country more than me Jack, so how many hours will it take to go there?" Yusei asked after he wore his poncho, the poncho he bought during his time in Mexico with Saiga.<p>

Jack picked up his shotgun and checked if it's loaded with shotgun shells just in case something… Unpleasant happens which he is sure will bound to happen.

"Judging from our distance… Maybe 1 hour and a half hour or 2 hours, damnit Yusei, you know I'm not good at this type of stuff."

Yusei chuckled "I know, sorry about that. It's just that I haven't explored this place yet and it has been a long time since I set foot here." He placed his revolver on his holster.

"Surprisingly, bird-brain Crow knows a lot when it comes to areas of Satellite."

"Crow?" Yusei asked, the first things he wanted to do when he just came back are to meet his old friends and especially Martha who took care of him. "How is he?"

Jack scoffed "You haven't heard of the second coming of Robin Hood?" Yusei just looked at him with a puzzled look.

"Jack, you do remember what I just sai—"

Jack slapped his right hand on the forehead "How could I forget?" He cleared his throat "Crow's a thief now."

"W-what?" Yusei asked, his friend, Crow Hogan is now a thief?

"Don't worry, he steals stuff from some people he claimed as 'rich and spoiled idiots' and then sells them and uses the money to sustain the needs of the orphaned children under his care."

"He takes care of children now?" Yusei thought for awhile '_Of course he does. Crow loves children…'_

"That's why he is the second coming of Robin Hood except he's called the 'Sly Black Feather'."

"So he's wanted now? For petty theft?" Yusei asked.

Jack chuckled "The Sly Black Feather is the only one wanted, they don't know his true identity since Crow wears a hood and mask to conceal his appearance."

This made Yusei smile "It's like the law is pursuing a ghost."

Jack nodded in agreement "I'm afraid we talked for some time."

Yusei nodded "Were going to Seca…" He said as he looked on the rising sun on the horizon.

* * *

><p>"Well… Time for work." Key sighed, he took his signature long black coat and his brown vest with a marshal's badge pinned on the left breast area.<p>

He ruffled his hair as he stood up and wore his vest and coat.

"Honey, you're going to forget your hat again." Ymira softly said, taking the hat on the table in the living room and passed it to her husband.

"Thanks." He smiled and pulled her closer for a goodbye kiss and walked away after he opened the door.

She stood there and waved at him while he waved back and mounted his black horse and sped off.

The office was relatively close to Key's residence, just a few gallops from his trusty black stallion and poof! He's quickly there.

He dismounted his horse and hitched at a tall and newly built but incomplete electric post and went on his way to his office.

"Deputy Kouji, what the hell are you doing sitting there with your back leaning on the door?" Key said when he saw his most trusted friend and deputy alone.

Kouji quickly stood up with an angry look on his face "SITTING? I WAS HERE FOR A FREAKING HOUR!"

Key remained calm "I should remind you, your talking to your superior here…"

"TO HELL WITH IT! YOU SHOULD BE MORE RESPONSIBLE IN BEING A MARSHAL! EVERYONE IN THIS TO—"

**BAM!**

"As I said, you're talking to your superior here." Key's face was calm but deep inside; he had a killing intent to kill his deputy. Kouji was shaking in fear when the bullet barely missed him on his face.

"Now, I'll give you five seconds before you disappear from my sight or else…" Key formed a sadistic grin "I'll start SHOOTING YOU! YOU'RE ON PATROL DUTY TODAY YOU STUPID FORGETFUL MONKEY!" Key barked out suddenly and drew both his revolvers.

And in a flash, Kouji disappeared out of fear with his life.

The marshal sighed and faced the door with his keys in hand. He opened the door and left it open with the help of a rope hanging on an iron bar at the jail cell inside the office.

He lazily sat on his wooden chair and placed his legs on his table and threw his hat at the floor and closed his eyes. He wasn't called a lazy marshal for no reason but even if he is that lazy, he protects the town with every fibre of his body since he moved in and got assigned or voluntarily assigned in this town, he was close to the townsfolk and always maintains order but good things never last… The drug smuggling is getting worse every passing week…

'_Now for a short nap…' _Key thought, he is in his comfortable position and all he needs is to close his eyes and cherish the shout—What the hell? Shouting? Outside? Shouldn't it be 'peaceful silence'?

"PLEASE BUY YOUR NEWSPAPER FOR TODAY! HEADLINE: BOSI PROMISES TO CLEAR THE ARCADIA SYNDICATE IN A SPAN OF TWO YEARS!"

Key scoffed, like hell that would happen… Although Placido is like a brother (more of a cold-hearted brother), Key sees him as a guy who has no balls to destroy the accursed syndicate.

The town is starting to wake up and begin its daily activities. The marshal closed his eyes again to get some shut eye for a while. What a damn way to start a day, first by waking up from a nightmare, then get shouted by your best friend(and deputy) and finally the crisis in his hands…

"Fuck…" He muttered when he figured out he can't sleep with all the noise outside and to pass time, he's going to do some good old boring paperwork…

* * *

><p>Never once in her life had she experience the harshness of the place she called the outside world. She didn't know life outside the capital city would be this harsh.<p>

"Papa wasn't lying when he said that I can go anywhere in the country except the Satellite." Aki mumbled to her brown horse with black mane, the horse made a sound of agreement as they went their way through the harsh wasteland with a town just a few kilometers away

"Don't worry; you'll get some rest once we arrived there okay?" Aki said behind her cloak that was wrapped around her head with only a little opening for her eyes to see. (Just imagine wearing her cloak as the Black Rose Witch only this time it covers most of her face except her eyes.)

The horse neighed softly to which Aki replied with a soft giggle "You know, I must pick a name for you…"

The mare scoffed and continued on her way to the town on the horizon while Aki thought for a name.

"Rose? Is it okay for you? No, that's pretty common…" She looked at her surroundings, only rocks; cactus and sand were around her. She made a sorrowful expression to see the Satellite in such a pitiful state. She managed to run away from the guards guarding the border gate by charging in with her mare.

One thing caught Aki's sight…

This place maybe a harsh environment but in everything… There is always beauty…

Aki stared at the sole single flower near her. A desert rose, a rose that only grows in Domino, the only rose that can grow up even with the harsh heat and scarce water. Its buds were magenta just like Aki's hair… Then she finally got an idea.

"Your name will be Black Rose then!" She smiled while patting the mare.

**Note: Just before you can start thinking… Yusei's horse will not be named Stardust or any characters who owns the Signer Dragons.**

* * *

><p>"Goddamnit!" Kouji cursed as he patrolled the area outside the buildings at the town for <strong>two hours <strong>now. He barely escaped with his life earlier this morning.

Maybe he should start thinking before he starts running his mouth or else, his mouth will be the one responsible if his fate is to be sealed.

'_Damn… He missed the shot on purpose but if he just made one slight mistake on his aim, my body will rot in that place for sure."_

He found a stool just outside the general store of Seca. He's tired and bored from doing nothing but to patrol around when he knows there will be no troublemakers around but fuck noooo, Key wouldn't just give him a break when that bastard is as lazy as a sloth.

BUT, the man is a man worth respecting for… He rarely misses when it comes to shooting to either empty bottles and cans or moving suspects. The man is also reasonable and knows how to handle things as a marshal, he maybe lazy but he is amazing. An evident contradiction which was pointed to him many times personally or through gossips… Those who tell it to him face to face will just earn a laugh from the marshal but if you insult him face to face… You will face the wrath of his guns…

"Well, I guess I have to report back to him… Patrol's almost finished…"

He turned around and heaved a sigh when he began to walk back to the office. But as always, things aren't going as planned and well…

"Oof!" Kouji fell down to the ground, ass-first as dust started to dirty his pants.

He bumped into someone; he clenched his teeth in anger when he saw the person…

"OI! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING **JACKASS**!" Kouji quickly stood up and pointed at the tall man who's with a raven-haired guy with strange hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack Atlas <strong>is not the kind of man to take insults easily; he won't let the person who insulted him get away with it. The reason? It's because he is Jack Atlas, one of the most badass person ever to roam the land (Self-proclaimed is more like it XD) and nobody and I mean nobody gets away when they call him **jackass**.

Quickly, Jack glared at the man who dared to insult him, their angry glares clashed as if bolts of lightning are coming out from their respective foreheads.

The man beside him, Yusei, sighed and placed his gloved right hand on his face.

"Jack now's not the time to mess with some random guy you bump and called you a jacka—" Yusei closed his mouth when Jack threw him his 'I'm going to kill you if you say it' look.

"THAT'S DEPUTY FOR YOU!" Kouji lashed out at Yusei who raised his hands defensively. "DEPUTY KOUJI!"

Jack scoffed and had an arrogant smirk on his face "Deputy huh? Doesn't fit your name right…" Kouji growled in response "How about Kouji the monkey? You certainly rant like a monkey as if it's the end of the world."

"WHA-?" Kouji shouted "How dare you address that to an officer of the law!"

"Monkey of the law…" Jack coughed and that my friend was the last straw…

"Alright that's it!" Kouji was at the peak of his rage and quickly drew his revolver and pointed it at Jack who also drew out his revolver out of reflex.

"WHOA!" Yusei exclaimed in surprised, the townsfolk that were witnessing the scene gasped and shouted when they saw the scene.

Their aura turned into a serious one with both of them pointing their guns on each other.

"I'm arresting you for insulting an officer, threatening an officer and resisting arrest!" Kouji glared as his trigger finger close to pulling the trigger. "Surrender now and you may have mercy if not then…"

"Then what?" Jack challenged.

"Jack don't—" Yusei tried to break up the fight but the two kept on pointing their guns at each other.

"On the count of three. Put your weapons down or I'll shoot." Kouji warned.

"Count then."

**One**

The townsfolk started talking that someone should do something while others stand idly by and watch the outcome.

**Two…**

"And **Three!**" Kouji shouted, steadying his aim and…

**Blam Blam!**

The sound of two revolvers filled the air with all of their eyes as wide as it can be when the two were disarmed of their revolvers.

They all slowly looked at the direction on where the bullets came from and sure enough they saw a man wearing a black long coat, blocking the sun rays and was wielding two revolvers at the same time.

"I-it's… M-Marshal K-Key!" One man from the crowd cried out when they saw their protector.

'_What deadly accuracy…'_

"Geez… What a nice way to ruin a morning you stupid assholes." Key grumbled, openly glaring at the two.

The marshal of Seca walked towards Yusei, Jack and Kouji.

"Is this how you treat the town's guests, deputy?" Key questioned.

"Guests? You call them guests?"

Key closed his eyes "What would you do if I told you they are old friends of mine?" Kouji's eyes widened.

The marshal scoffed and gestured him to go away "Your patrol duty is over deputy, you may take a break." Key said and then turned his attention to the townsfolk "Alright people, nothing to see here! Get your asses back to your daily to-do's."

The crowd quickly dispersed along with a frustrated Kouji. Before he left, the man threw a nasty glare at the blonde.

Jack scoffed. Yusei looked at Key and opened his mouth but Key cut him off.

"In my office now." Jack move forward "ONLY Yusei." Key told the blonde, Jack shrugged his shoulders with an 'okay fine' look.

Jack turned around and walked away "I'll be at the poker place." He told the crab-head before leaving.

Yusei nodded and followed Key who was already walking back to his office but Yusei managed to catch up.

The two didn't say a word, not even a greeting where they would tell each other that it has been a long time since they last saw each other.

* * *

><p>"Scotch?" Key asked once he sat on his chair while Yusei stood in front of his desk.<p>

Yusei nodded and Key handed him a shot of scotch.

"This is a pretty rare drink to be found here…" Yusei commented.

Key scoffed "And it has one hell of a taste…" He added and watched Yusei drank the contents of the small glass and placed it on the marshal's table.

"Been a long time huh?" Key smirked "To be honest, you took me by surprise when I saw you there with Jack. Your hair is a dead give-away." He finally smiled and took out yellow kettle.

"Coffee?"

Yusei raised a brow "Coffee and alcohol?" he asked with a slight smirk. The marshal shrugged his shoulders.

"I've been hearing a big deal about you..."

"Really?" Yusei asked while he sat down on the chair in front of the table. Key nodded.

Key set the cup made of clay down and crossed his arms "Rumor has it that you have quite the fast hand, killed a group of 15 bandits with a bounty on their heads and shot a landlord in Barcelona, Spain?"

Yusei nodded "The first two were true but the one about me shooting a landlord? It's false. Gossips can be unpleasant to society."

"Figured as much..." Key then glared seriously at Yusei "Yusei... Is it true?"

The raven-haired looked at him in confusion "True what?"

Key scoffed "Are you the one who's behind the killings of some suspected members of the Syndicate?" He looked at Yusei's cobalt-blue eyes with his maroon ones.

Yusei closed his eyes briefly "I caught them red-handed with their jobs."

"You've been spying on them?"

He nodded in response "Unfortunately, they were only low-ranking members and never met that bastard, Divine personally." Yusei felt his temper rising "How did you found out?"

Key sighed "When I was still in the BOSI before I got assigned here, I was waiting inside the office of my friend when I got curious on a document on his table. I read it and saw the family name of Fudo and that you were missing during the deaths of your parents, God rest their souls, then I got curious and searched for more files until your name came up in a top-secret file. Yusei, I must warn you. The government is looking for you, I don't know for what reasons but they clearly want to get to you."

"The reason you returned here in Domino is to finally kill him. Is that right?"

Yusei remained silent "But you can't do it alone Yusei. You should know that of all people." Key added.

"I can do this alone." Yusei said coldly. "No you don't." Key replied with a frown.

"I'm goi—"Key wasn't allowed to finish when his door opened to reveal his wife, Ymira outside.

"Honey, you forgot your lunch again!" She said when she entered her husband's office.

Yusei just stared at the woman who just called Key 'honey' is he hearing right? Is one of his friends already married while he was gone?

Ymira placed the bowl covered with a clean cloth on top and sighed when she saw her husband grinning at her like an idiot.

"Be more responsible..."

"You're not the first one to say that." Key answered with a chuckle. Again, she sighed on Key's laid-back attitude. Then she finally noticed Yusei and bowed at him.

"Crab-hair, cobalt-blue eyes and a tattoo under the left eye. You are Fudo Yusei... Correct?" Ymira guessed, Yusei was surprised by the girl's politeness.

"Yes. And you are?"

"She's Ymira Marquez." Key did the introduction for Ymira "As you have noticed, she's my wife."

Yusei smiled and Ymira returned the smile "Well, I'll be going now honey. Please come home early okay?" She went beside Key and kissed his forehead to which Key grinned at.

"Depends." He replied and watched his wife leave.

'_Key's pretty lucky to have such a peaceful and fulfilling life.'_ Yusei thought, he was jealous of his friend to have such a wonderful life while he on the other hand...

"How did you meet her?" Yusei asked to change the topic since he isn't quite in the mood to talk about the Arcadia Syndicate.

Key's face darkened under his bangs "It is an unpleasant past..."

"How so?"

Key looked back at Yusei "Can you believe that she was once a slave for sale?"

Yusei had his eyes wide in disbelief "S-slave?"

Key nodded and looked at the window, watching his wife ride her own horse back home.

"I met her two years ago when I was still new in town; I got assigned here as the new marshal since the last one stepped down and happily retired as an old man up in the hills." Key continued "Slavery was such a big problem here until we finally took action and disorganized their group. Then while we were raiding a particular slaver camp... A group of slavers who were making enslave women into nothing more than slaves for some hungry dog's sexual cravings... I rescued her where she almost got her dignity robbed from that ugly pig by shooting him in the arse and finally in the head."

Yusei chuckled "And that's when—"

Key coughed "After burning down the camp and freed the slaves, we granted them sanctuary at the inn in town and provided them with food thanks to the townspeople. Lastly, we executed the slavers when they were ordered to be executed."

* * *

><p>"<em>Finally got your hands full in your first two months..." Deputy Kouji said who was beside Key, watching the big bonfire in the middle of town.<em>

"_All in day's work, Kouji."_

_Kouji laughed loudly "All in day's work he says!" Key frowned at him._

"_I believe there's nothing funny in what I just said, __**deputy**__." He growled in a dangerous tone "I'm not in the mood to actually listen to your jests."_

_The deputy quickly seized his laughing and shut his mouth for good and scampered away from his superior._

_Key sighed and watched the fire burn brightly._

"_U-uummm..." He heard a voice of a girl and turn around to face her._

"_Hey... Weren't you the one who—"_

"_I just want to say... Thank you..."She interrupted him and bowed "Arigato..."_

_Key looked at her with a puzzled look "Arigato?"_

_The girl realized her mistake "Ah! I-I'm so sorry! I-it means Thank you in the country I came from!"_

_Key smirked "You should be resting... After all what happened today."_

"_You should be the one resting, marshal is it?"_

"_Oh please call me Key; I don't like being called like that." Key shook his hands in front of her._

* * *

><p>"Okay and so we started a relationship there and finally got married." Key finished his story, he yawned loudly before slumping on his chair again.<p>

"You don't know how lucky you are to have a peaceful life." Yusei said with a smile.

Key snorted "It's not kinda peaceful, a stressful life sounds better because these damn paperworks are giving me the headaches!"

Yusei stood up from his seat "It was nice talking with you again but I have to go now." He turned around to leave.

"Yusei." Came Key's voice, the said man paused with a "Yes?"

"You're not the only who wants to have his head. I DO." The maroon eyed marshal said to his friend.

"You can't leave here Key; you already have a wife and a good life. Why do you want to go with me?" Yusei questioned without looking back.

"Damnit Yusei, I took this job to enforce the law and bring justice to this godforsaken lawless land. I didn't sign up just to sit in this damn chair all day without doing the job I'm supposed to do."

Yusei stayed silent for awhile "I'm sorry but I can't let you go with me."

"Who are you to decide?" came Key's sharp reply. Yusei heard him stand.

"Look at the place outside this town... PEOPLE are dying from the injustices and cruelty of our society yet my superiors rejects my proposal to lead an investigation and manhunt for these sons of bitches, I can't always rely on these greedy bounty hunters. We lawmen must act rather than just sitting here, warming the seats with our asses and I don't care what temperature that ass is!"

"W-wait... What?" Yusei didn't quite get the last line.

"My point is! We must do something and believe in our own sense of justice that would benefit the lives of many instead of listening to one of your damn superiors who don't have the balls to act!" Key ignored Yusei's question and continued on his 'speech'.

"I still can't... Are you sure?" Yusei hesitated to ask him this question because he knew Key is one persistent bastard since childhood.

"I'm serious as hell, Yusei. I'm willing to surrender my badge for the sake of justice and the people of Domino. I want to end this living hell; I want to see their downfall."

Yusei finally looked at him a sad expression "But how about her?"

"I'm sure she'll understand. Like it or not, she'll understand. She's just that kind of person."

Yusei closed his eyes briefly "Don't tell me I forced you." With that, he turned around and walked away "See me at 5 am tomorrow."

Key smirked "Will be, friend. Will be..." Now all he needs to worry about is how to say goodbye to her. **Properly.**

Unknown to them, a bulky brown skinned man was eavesdropping somewhere outside where he can hear their conversation. With an evil smirk, he left to report it to a certain someone...

* * *

><p>"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME?" One of Jack's opponents in poker cursed when Jack defeated them, yet again.<p>

Jack scoffed and had an arrogant smirk "Better give me all those chips."

The opponent angrily shoved his last chips on Jack and left the table, growling in frustration.

The blonde chuckled and looked at his two remaining opponents who were giving him nasty looks.

"Sore losers..." Jack whispered quietly for them not to hear.

* * *

><p>"Damn it, where the hell is he?" Yusei asked himself, he had been searching for Jack after his conversation with Key.<p>

Scratching the back of his head, he continued to search for his friend until he bumped into someone.

"Oh!" Both of them were pushed back.

It was a female's voice; Yusei looked to see her but her face was shrouded with a cloak

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Yusei softly said, the cloaked girl shook her head and didn't say anything but swiftly left.

As much as she wanted to say "I'm sorry", **she **can't stand to stare on those damn cobalt-blue eyes of the man she just bumped with.

"Eerr... Okay...?" Yusei said "What a weird girl... What's the point of covering her face anyway?" He said to himself and finally went on his way to find Jack Atlas.

But the girl kind of had a nice voice though... Too bad Yusei didn't have the chance to hear it more... Not that he cares though...

"GATHER ROUND EVERYBODY! I'M GONNA TELL Y'ALL A STORY ABOUT SAM!" Yusei looked at the direction where that voice was and sure enough there was this old man playing a guitar.

"SAM SAM THE BUTCHER MAN! WASH HIS FACE WITH A FRYING PAN! COMBED HIS HAIR WITH A WAGON WHEEL AND DIED WITH A TOOTHPICK ON HIS HEEL!"

He heard a little boy near him sighed "Old man Yanagi's singing one of his weird songs again..."

'_Fuck, everything's weird today…'_

Deciding that he'll find Jack later, Yusei backtracked his way in the town to visit the local general store to buy some supplies since him and Jack doesn't have a camping set yet.

**Until…**

"Leave me alone!" He heard that voice again, the one he just bumped with a few minutes ago.

Yusei fixed his gaze at an alleyway where two dirty-looking men cornered a girl who was wearing a cloak to cover her face and a red sleeveless dress and cowgirl boots.

"A lil' cutie like ya shoulda been hanging out with us boys." He said in the old country folk voice.

"We guarantee for damn sure that you'll be enjoying time with us!"

The girl growled angrily "Let me think about it…"

"We're not takin' no as an answer, sweetheart!" The second man grinned widely.

"Let me think about it… HOW ABOUT HELL NO? HAPPY?" The girl shouted at them with the top of her lungs. She was about to leave but the two men firmly grabbed her wrists.

"LET GO OF ME! NOW!" She hissed angrily, trying her best to rid these bastards out.

The men laughed loudly in victory and were about to do some advances when…

**Kablam!**

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere…<strong>

"WHAT IN CRIKEY FUCK?" Key shot up from his seat when he heard the loud bang. As fast as he could, he took his two revolvers from his holster and wore his hat.

"Damn troublemakers…" He ran outside his office and crashed with none other than his prideful deputy, Kouji.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Kouji shouted angrily.

"I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THE SAME QUESTION YOU CONCEITED MONKEY!" Key yelled loudly, holding the bumped on his head which he got when their heads clashed.

"Whatever!" Key stood up to go to the location where the gunshot originated from.

* * *

><p>Yusei glared icily at the sole man standing in front of him after he shot the man's companion in the head with his revolver.<p>

"I believe the girl made it clear to leave her alone." He said coldly, aiming his revolver at the man. "I'm giving you three seconds to get out of my sight before I'll blast your brains off like I did to your friend here."

With a screeching 'Hyiii' the man quickly ran away with his life, he let go of the girl and ran as fast as he could.

Yusei placed his revolvers back to their holsters strapped to both his two legs respectively.

He approached the cloaked girl who was shaking from what she just saw…

"I'm sorry for scaring you like that but it has to be done. Only God knows what these pigs will do to you…"

"T-thank you…" She stammered "And I-I'm sorry I wasn't able to apologize earlier for bumping into you…"

Yusei shook his head "It's okay."

"Who are you?" She asked curiously.

Yusei chuckled "I think it's rude that you're concealing your appearance if were about to introduce each other…"

The girl gasped and used her right hand to remove the cloak that was shrouding her and there she was…

Yusei couldn't stop himself from gawking at her appearance. She has an unusual hair color, magenta, was wearing this unusual big clip that seems to curl her front bangs. Side bangs frame the sides of her face and what really made him stare like an idiot was her amber brown eyes… Eyes that were filled with sadness yet hold so much beauty…

"I'm **Aki**…"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, another cliffhanger. I just can't resist pulling it out on you guys! XD<strong>

**Yep, Yanagi's made a cameo appearance as an old man singing some weird songs and before you ask me about the song he was singing, I just heard it in a parody of Oblivion. XD.**

**And as I said. This story will be in hiatus for the time being so I can focus and update one story, Misadventures, please bear with it!**

**Also, watch out my upcoming smut fic titled "Sneaking In", I'm sure you guys will love it!**

**I'll start responding reviews with question in the next chapter of Misadventures! If you want to ask a question then ask it with your review!**

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW CAUSE IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I DIDN'T GET ANY T_T**


End file.
